Noveno Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Aquí Loganpodrá recordar algo que su perdido pasado para así traerle devuelta honor a su familia.


Se titula "Las memorias de Logan"

Una tarde en ciudad Milagro, estaban regresaban a la casa de Manny Manny, Frida y Mariana del reventón que tuvieron con sus demás amigos de ir al cine a ver "La pesadilla en la calle Emnhhhh". Hahaha, perdonenme pero fue gracioso cuando se le salió el refresco por la nariz a Mariana hahaha-se reía cada vez más fuerte Frida.

Logan no fué con ellos porque trataba de recordar su pasado, pero casi todos sus intentos era fallidos. ¿Ya lo lograste Logan?-le preguntó Mariana

-Ya casí-dijo Logan

-pero lo que les puedo decir es que yo soy originario de una familia rica y poderosa, para saber más de eso voy a ir a la zona rica de la ciudad

-¿A poco hay zona rica aquí? Yo le he dado vueltas a la ciudad y nunca e encontrado una zona así-dijó Manny

-Así es, todas las ciudades tienen una-dijó Logan

-pues que estamos esperando, vamos allá. Entonces directo se fueron a esa zona que le platicó, la zona tenía una gran reja que decía "Bienvenidos a la zona "La Rica Ciudad Milagro", desde la reja se podían ver hermosas fuentes de agua, grandes y lujosas casas de más de 10 m de alto, unas blancas, otras oscuras, pero todas llevaban colores vivos, la gente vestía ropa como de la colonialización, otras de ropa moderna, ellos se vestían como Lords y Damicelas, en resumen, esa zona era impresionante. Cuando los amigos intentán entrar allí, adivinen quien se les aparece, nada más y nada menos que Emiliano Suárez, el padre de Frida.

M´ija, ¿Que te dije de que te juntaras con Rivera, eh?

-Lo que pasa es que como el es el comisario y jefe de policia, le toca cuidar a la residencia

-Es que, papá...-dijo Frida

-No me importa, en este instantete vas conmigo-dijo el oficial

-Alto, yo voy a entrar a nombre de la familia "Wayne" pero eso sí, todos entran conmigo-dijo Logan seriamente, Emiliano lo veía con una mirada perversa, pero después con cara amigable le empezó a hablarle.

Claro que sí, ¿ven chicos? Este muchacho si tiene iniciativa, liderazgo, por lo tanto, puedes pasar con los demás-al decir esto, el policía abrió la reja dando paso a los chicos a la hermosa zona de la ciudad, se entretenían con todo lo que veían, esculturas, museos, teatros, cines, tiendas de videojuegos, sobre todo las casas.

Ellos se acercaron a un señor y le preguntaron: Disculpe señor, pero ¿Sabe donde está la residencia "Wayne"?

A, la residencia Wayne está al final de la calle.

Después los demás fueron al final de la calle y grande fue su sorpresas cuando encontraron lo siguiente: La casa de los Wayne era la más grande , tenía aspecto de mansión embrujada y al verla de pronto se hizo de noche y cayó un relámpago y empezó a sonar una horrible musica con el órgano. ¿Que clase de gustos tenían mis padres?-dijo manny a Logan caminando hacia el largo y espantoso portón de su "casa", cuando tocó al portón, se abrió con un horrendo rechinido como en las peliculas de terror, cuando entran, grande es su sorpresa cuando vieron que el portón se cerró solo-Ay mamá-dijo Mariana nerviosa, empezaron a caminar con pasos muy pequeños todos sudados frios.

Hola ¿Hay alguien ahí?-dijo Logan algo miedoso

Hola-dijo un señor al lado de ellos

¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó Logan señalando al señor

-¿Es que no me recuerda joven Wayne?-dijó extrañado el señor-Mire, yo soy Alfred, su mayordomo, ¿Ya me recuerda?

-A, claro, cuanto tiempo sin verte Alfred-dijó Logan calmado

-¿Lo conoces Logan?-preguntó Manny

-Si, el fué y es mi mayordomo desde que viví aquí-dijó Logan mirando al techo-Mira Alfred, él es Manny, mi hermano, y e...

-Espere señor, ¿Dice usted que él es su hermano, donde está el joven Jack?-dijo Alfred extrañado

-Esque, es una larga historia Alfred-dijo Logan-Luego te cuento, bueno, te decía que el es mi hermano, ella se llama Frida, la mejor amiga de mi hermano, y ellá se llama Mariana, mi novia

-¿Ya tiene novia?-dijo Alfred extrañado-Está muy joven para estas cosas señor

-Alfred-dijo Logan-ya pasaron más de 2 años que no nos veiamos, a poco no he cambiado en estos años¿eh?

-Pues, supongo-dijo Alfred con una sonrisa fingida

-Aproposito Alfred-dijo Logan-¿Por qué a cambiado la casa, eh?

-Pues verá joven-dijo Alfred-pues como ve, esta casa es como una mascota, si no siente a sus dueños, se va deteriorando, necesita encontar el tesoro más valioso de aquí señor, así que hay que buscar señor por todas partes de la casa

-entonces, ¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos a buscar ese tesoro-dijo Logan llándose de la habitación con los demás chicos.

¿Me van a ayudar chicos?-preguntó Logan

-Si-dijeron en coro los demás, entonces empezaron a buscar, Manny fue por los demás cuartos, Frida por el ático y Logan con unas palas, acompañado de Mariana, en el jardín.

Después de tantas horas de trabajo, no consiguieron nada, buscaron en todas partes, en el ático, en las lamparas, si, lamparas, debajo de los sillones, hasta en el escuzado del baño.

Ya no se pudo-dijo desilusionado Logan

-Vamos hermano, no te des por vencido-dijo Manny-Ya lo encontraras, ánimo

-Aunque, si, tienes razón-dijo Logan-puede que esté donde menos nos lo esperemos, ¿Donde podrá estar?, No, no sé, pero sigamos buscando

-Entonces todos se volvieron a dispersar en lugares de la casa, menos Logan, que seguía en el jardín. ¿Por que no aparece?-dijo Logan desesperado, que dió un pisotón, tan pero tan fuerte que donde estaba parado se derrivo, si, Logan se calló a un pozo oculto.

¿Donde estoy?-dijo extrañado Logan al ver que calló en una cueva siniestra y oscura, se asombró tanto al ver que encontró el tesoro, era solo una botella y en ella estaba una nota, sin pensarlo, Logan abrió la botella y empezó a leer:

Queridos hijos Logan y Jack:

Si len esto es porque se enteraron de que hemos muerto y porque Alfred les dijo sobre el tesoro, ¡Felicidades! Lo encontraron, por un caso ustedes saben que su padrino va a ser su tio John, también a ustedes les queremos dar algunas cosas que nos pertenecieron, a ustedes les daremos nuestra fortuna y la empresa, a Logan el anillo de compromiso de tu padre, cuidalo mucho, porque es de oro blanco y tiene un diamante que vale mucho, a tí Jack nuestra colección de autos, y a Logan te damos los papeles de la casa, con mucho amor:

Sus papás George y Alicia Wayne.

P.S.: El número telefónico del abogado para enterarse de que te envió un documento oficial sobre nuestro testamento, es este: 55126487

P.S.2:No se preocupen, Nuestro viejo amigo Jonathan Newman se encargará de levantar la empresa.

Cuando Logan salió de la cueva (no se como) se lo fué a enseñar a los demás. Si, no deshonraré a mis padres y les traeré el honor que se merecen de nuevo, yo cosecharé todo lo que mis padres no completaron, yo...-se echó un largo discurso Logan para Manny, Frida, Mariana y Alfred, duró como 2 horas, al terminar, solo los que aplaudieron fueron Alfred y Mariana, Manny y Frida se quedaron dormidos.

Y eso haré-al decir eso Logan todos sinteron un terremoto, empezaron a ver que la casa recuperaba color, las paredes de negro a blanco, las flores del jardín marchitas a vivas, de un escenario con tormenta y una horrible musica interpretada por un órgano a una hermosa mansión que encima de ella brilla el sol y un hermoso arcoiris, Logan cumplió su misión, la casa es mucho más hermosa ahora. Y si, convertiré esa cueva en mi nueva baticueva-se dijó Logan, y siguieron hablando de muchas cosas que pasaron, unas divertidas, otras triztes, en fin. Fin

Que bien ¿No? Saber que fuiste millonario y que tu hermano es un criminal, original ¿NO? Bueno, adios, y cuidense, y dejen sus reviews

P.S.: Proximo capitulo "Dark Claw Regresa"

P.S.2: si quieren ver el trailer, aqui el link de metacafe: .com/watch/4200677/batman_returns_movie_trailer/

Desde las cloacas de la ciudad Milagro, nació un villano más, y de las azoteas, vigilen que no tengan gatos ladrones, pero solo un heroe puede salvarnos, y es "Dark Claw" . Logan Wayne, Oscar Coberpot, Sofía Bafi (nieta del jefe de la mafia bigote), y Magali Hilton en: **Dark Claw Regresa**


End file.
